puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Seven Seas
Shadow of the Seven Seas is a small crew in the Viridian Ocean, with around 40 members. It owns a small amount of sloops and war brigs at the time of this writing. The founder captain is Nuyer. Shadow of The Seven Seas is an oligarchic crew that uses even booty shares, and is part of the flag Spirits Of Atlantis. Shadow of the Seven Seas merged with Loyal Swordfish in May 13 of 2006. Public Statement Welcome to Shadow of The Seven Seas. We are based upon 3 standarts - Loyalty, Respect and Frienship. Founder Captain of our crew is Nuyer. He is in charge of all the crew responsibilities. If you have any thing to ask or to propose about the crew, ask him. Knirt is the extern Captain by experience. If you want to merge your crew with Shadow of The Seven Seas, or want to ask help for a blockade, or job good pirates for your pillage, talk to him. He is also in charge of training officers. We disencourage PvP´s. There are plenty of brigands with Kraken´s Blood and tons of poe just waiting to be defeated in the sea, why would you like to attack a ship with only some Rum and Cannon Balls ?? We are loyal to Spirits of Atlantis, and it´s King, Gunmaker. Crew Forums - http://s9.invisionfree.com/shadow_7_seas/ ------------------------------------------------------ Punitions will be applied whenever a Senior Officer discovers it happened. 1 - Don´t leave in a Sea Battle ! - This is the importantest rule in our crew ! Sea Battles take around 10 minutes only. If you need to leave, wait until Sea Battle is over or you are killed in the Swordfighting, or your name will be on the Red Table. Names that are two times in the Red Table will be demoted to a lower ranking, and must regain the trust of the Captains to get the older rank again. 2 - Never shout during pillages ! - The only people who can shout in the crew chat is the Officers starting a pillage. The only ones who can shout during pillages are the Officer In Charge and the Executive Officer. No one else. People shouting will be demoted, and receive titles like Damsel (to mans) or Mascot (to both gender). 3 - Remember to team in Sea Brawling ! - The key to win a Sea Battle is the teaming on the Sea Brawling. The right-side of the screen is the enemy ship. The faces in this side are the enemy pirates. The dots in the side of these pirates shows how many people are teaming on them. If a face have 1 or 2 dots, click on it to help the teaming. If it have 4, and you are teaming on it, change the team. Always remember to watch the teaming after you defeat an enemy. using spacebar in Sea Brawl is also a bad idea, because it makes enemy to cheat. 4 - Dont trade at sea ! - If you is in a ship, its why ye wants to work and get paid for. After the pillage is over, any kind of trade can be done. While the pillage is occuring, any kind of trade will cost a plank. 5 - Dont board if is registered in a tournament ! - If you have registered in a tournament, please, do not board a ship. Its annoying to a captain seeing a sailor swordfighting with no one in the middle of the sea. Planking this sailor can make him lose the tournament. So avoid this inconvenience, and just board when you have (we hope) won the tournament. 6 - AFK ! - If you is going Away from Keyboard, please let the OIC (Officer in Charge) or the XO (Executive Officer) knows it. If they do not know it, they probably will plank ye. If you take too long, they will too. If you is going AFK for too long, leave the ship. So there will be no need for planking. 7 - Oh, ye Booched it ! - Any crew member have access to the crew forums. There are tons of tutorials there. If ye need to practise any of them, go to the navy. Who booches stations in our ships will be planked. ------------------------------------------------------ Promotions will be held throught the following rules: Cabin person- Just ask to join we will be glad to have you aboard. Pirate - Just have a broad and hold the badge. Remember that, if you is pirate and take the guns without being ordered, you will be demoted until further order. Officer - It can be held for any Fleet Officer that Knirt or Nuyer allow. Firstly, the Pirate must be trusted and talk a lot with it mates. Secondly, the pirate must have a Master standing in gunning, plus 2 Solid and 2 Broads experiences in the following puzzles - Gunning, Navigation, Sea Navigation, Carpentry, Sailing and Bilging. Thirdly you will have a test to prove that you know how to pillage. Officers are allowed to take sloops and cutters only. Fleet Officer - The officer must possess it own ship, and have a Renowned standing in Sea Navigation. Must have Renowned in Gunning plus a weighty and break 10k poe in sloop pillages. Only Knirt and Nuyer promotes Fleet Officers. If they have permission, FO can take brigs. Senior Officer - It is only promoted by Knirt AND Nuyer approval, and only when they pretend it is the time to. Dont ask to be promoted, we will promote you. If they have permission, SO are able to take frigs. ------------------------------------------------------ Crew Stalls - If you have Labour Badge, take a job at these stalls to help improving our crew: Nuyer´s Ironworking Stall at Lima Island. Dellabelle´s DIstilling Stall at Dragon´s Nest ------------------------------------------------------ Any complains about someone of the crew ?? Talk to Knirt and/or Nuyer and we will make it settled. Don´t try to settle it by yourself. Have fun ! Mascots - Vygandas, Jord, Gumdrops. =External Links= Crew forums